


Pressure

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluid Sexuality, Gay Virgin, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Pressure, Straight Virgin, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic at livejournal for the theme day "Texts from Last Night": <br/>I cannot take someone's straight and gay virginity in one threesome. It's just too much responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

Their hands moved slowly, for safety as much as pleasure: no sudden moves, no surprises. Bucky felt Steve’s lips on his shoulder as he leaned in to kiss Natasha. Soft moans, fingers gliding up thighs. Delicate motions, softness, from war-hardened hands.

It wasn’t hard to start peeling clothes off, the three of them moving in synchrony, smooth and relentless as when they were on the same side of a battle. 

“Is everyone sure?” Steve asked as they settled into Bucky’s bed. Bucky smiled at his earnestness, his courtesy.

“Yes,” Bucky said and leaned in to kiss him, hard, possessive.

“Yes,” Natasha said, “But you should know that I’m usually with women.”

“I’m aware,” Bucky said; it was no secret. 

Steve, somehow, caught on first. “Have you ever been with a man?” he asked her.

“No,” she said. “But I want this.” 

Bucky stared at her. He tried not to look surprised; there was no reason, really, for him to assume otherwise. But somehow, he just assumed that the Black Widow could out do everyone in terms of any kind of experience. 

Steve grabbed her hand softly. “This is new for me, too,” he said.

“You’ve never had a threesome,” Bucky said to him. This, Bucky wasn’t all that surprised by. He placed a gentle hand on Steve’s thigh and leaned over to softly kiss Natasha’s shoulder. He tried not to reveal any anxiety over being Natasha’s first experience with a man.

“Well, yes,” Steve said, “But I meant, I’ve never, you know.” 

“What?” Bucky said.

Natasha discerned, “Steve’s never been with a man.”

Bucky stared at him.

Steve shrugged. “I thought you knew.”

Bucky didn’t know. He and Steve had shared a few drunken kisses when they were younger, but Steve had always shied away from more back then. He figured that all the beautiful men and women who were constantly hitting on Captain America had better luck.

“Why not?” Bucky asked him.

Steve paused. Then: “Never wanted to with a man. Besides you.” He looked nervous.

Bucky smiled at him, kissed him softly on the lips. 

“That’s fine,” Bucky said. “I’m going to go in the bathroom for just a second, okay? I’ll be right back.”

\--

Ten minutes later, Steve was knocking on the bathroom door. “Buck? You okay?”

“Great,” Bucky yelled as he sat on the side of the bathtub, staring at the tiled floor.

“Bucky?” Natasha said, “Don’t worry, Steve’s not going to hurt you.”

Bucky closed his eyes for a second in annoyance. Then he strode over to the door, opened it, and glared at Natasha. “You really think I’m not going to see through an _obvious_ attempt to make me want to defend Steve from an intentionally ridiculous assumption.”

She shrugged unapologetically. “I figured the obviousness would annoy you into opening the door to offer a critique.” She didn’t add that she was clearly right, but Bucky noticed Steve not quite suppressing a smirk.

“Just give me a little more time to think,” Bucky said. 

“What’s wrong, Buck?” Steve asked, all concern and sincerity. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Don’t do that,” Bucky said.

“Don’t do what?” Steve asked.

“Get your way with the sad eyes,” Bucky answered. “I swear, it’s worse than Natasha messing with your mind.”

Natasha and Steve looked like they both doubted that.

“You look… pressured,” Natasha observed. “We didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

Bucky grunted. “Sure. You tell me I’m taking your straight virginity and Steve’s gay virginity in one fell swoop, and I’m not supposed to feel any sense of responsibility.”

“I’m sorry, Buck, I didn’t realize--” Steve began.

“That’s stupid,” Natasha interrupted.

“What?” Bucky said.

Natasha answered, “You don’t have any responsibility. Except to be considerate and to try your best to be good in bed. At least halfway decent.”

“Halfway decent?” Bucky said, “I’ll have you know that I’m superb.”

“You in no way are representing all dicks,” Natasha continued.

Bucky paused. “I’m not sure how to take that.”

“We’ve both slept with lots of people, Buck,” Steve said. “You’re not ‘taking’ our virginity.”

“But your--” Bucky objected.

“There’s no such thing as ‘straight virginity,’ and so you’re not taking anything,” Natasha said. “And it is ridiculous to think that we will judge all men by your performance.”

“All men should be so lucky,” Bucky muttered.

“And it’s not your job to make it perfect,” Steve added. “We’re all in this together. We’ll work together, just like in the field.”

“But with less bloodshed, I hope,” Bucky quipped.

“If you insist,” Natasha mumbled, and it took the two men a moment to realize she was kidding and start laughing.

Finally, Bucky grabbed each one by the hand. “Okay. Sorry. Moment of panic over.”

Steve looked over at Natasha. “Well, we finally found something that actually scares Bucky. Took me a little less than a century.”

“Enough,” Bucky growled, smiling despite himself. “Let’s get back to business.” 

“But let’s all be nice and gentle,” Natasha said. 

“Of course,” Bucky answered. 

Natasha continued, “Because I was talking to Steve about kinks while you were cowering in the bathroom, and we’re pretty sure you’re too innocent to try the things we’re into.”

Bucky looked at the two of them smirking at him. 

He grumbled, “Just get your semi-virgin selves into my bed before I change my mind,” and they laughed as they headed back toward the bed, pulling Bucky along with them.


End file.
